


Anyone But Him

by dametokillfor



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo has a proposition for Alaric. Alaric is so not in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone But Him

**Author's Note:**

> In 'Like A Sunburn', I mentioned that Enzo had offered to help Ric deal with being a vampire. So this is how I reckon that went down.
> 
> Also, apologies if Enzo's voice seems off. As I've said before, English characters are weirdly hard when you're actually English.

"You don't have to be a martyr to it, you know."

Ric knows the rich voice instantly. They've never met til now, but Ric feels like he knows Enzo. _Intimately_.

Watching over Damon for the past year, Ric knows everything about the man. His infatuation with Damon, his twisted way of showing his affection, how his face looks as Damon fucks him. Ric doesn't like to think he's a jealous man, but he hates Enzo for touching Damon. 

(And, obviously, the million other reasons he's a total asshole. The killing and everything. The entirely more intelligent, adult reasons to hate Enzo.)

He turns on the bar stool to face him. Enzo's leant against the bar, leather jacket straining across his shoulders. There's a half smile on Enzo's face, his dark eyes filled with a wicked spark.

("You can't deny, we were badass." flashes in his mind. He pushes it away.)

"A martyr to what?"

"Come on, mate, stupid doesn't suit you."

The vampirism. The crippling hunger, the anger, the desperate urge to tear someones throat out and bathe in the blood. Enzo has a throat…

"You know I was created to kill vampires, right?" Ric says, a warning.

"And I know you wouldn't dare, because you're too afraid you'll enjoy it." Enzo counters, "Besides I'm the only one trying to bring your love muffin back."

Alaric is pretty certain Damon hates Enzo now. What's he expecting? A big romantic reunion, confetti and bourbon and thank fuck I'm not dead-dead sex. And Ric really needs to get over this jealousy. 

"I can help you." Enzo offers.

"Why would you do that?" Ric asks, knowing full well what the answer is.

"Damon." They both say at the same time.

For a moment, Enzo looks less like someone Ric needs to kill. He looks small and lost and almost fragile. Ric inexplicably wants to hold him.

"He talked about you. All the bloody time. Enough to drive a man insane." Enzo is trying to hide his vulnerability with jokes, a Damon move. Fuck, they're so alike. 

"Let me help you, so you can be better for him when we get him back." 

And really, is Enzo doing this out of the goodness of his black little heart? Even so, Ric nearly wants to take him up on it, but he's seen Enzo's help. It's killing and drinking and fucking , rinse, repeat. It's not what Ric needs, no matter how tempting. Switch back to the jealousy, it's much safer.

"No." 

"No?"

"Thank you."

He gets up from the barstool, the bourbon wasn't doing anything for him anyway. He starts to walk away, but can't resist a final shot. He wants to blame the vampirism, but knows it's just the petty man.

"You know, he never once talked about you." Ric tells him, "Not even in passing."

"Obviously he didn't trust you as much as you thought."

Ric glares back at him. It's a good glare, he's been practicing. It's got the power of his Original stare behind it, Enzo should be quaking in his damn boots. Instead he just smiles.

Ric really hopes they have to use Enzo's internal organs to get Damon back.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in my gleeful fangirling on Tumblr.


End file.
